


Fairy Fear Collection 2020

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fairy Fear Week 2020, Forests, Français | French, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masks, Minor Character Death, Movie Night, Multi, Nightmares, Ouija, Pre-Slash, Pumpkins, Romantic Fluff, Spirits
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Ma participation à la Fairy Fear, avec sept one-shot sur Fairytail, sur le thème de l'horreur et du mystère. Il y aura un peu de tout, et la plupart des histoires aborderas des thèmes légèrement provoquant comme le sang, la maltraitance ou le harcèlement. En cas de problème voici la liste des couples et des avertissements.Fear - Pain : Lucy x Erza TW Sang et mention vague de blessure graveTraditional - Spirits : Multi-coupleDeath - Blood : Pas de couple TW Maltraitance enfantine et sang/tortureModerne - Masks : Gray x Loke et Juvia x LucyHorror - Nightmare : Levy x GajeelMonsters - Demons : Bickslow x Fried TW HarcèlementSweet - Pumpkin Carving : Fried x Luxus
Relationships: Bickslow/Freed Justine, Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fairy Fear Week 2020





	1. Fear - Pain

**Fear - Pain**

Les branches craquaient, les flammes peinant à offrit de la chaleur et une lumière rassurante au milieu des bois. Lucy savait que son camp n'était pas vraiment optimal, mais le feu de camp avait finalement prit et la mage avait réussit à installer leurs sac de couchage assez près du feu pour les réchauffais à petit peu. Elle avait fait vite et avec les moyens du bord. Le principal était qu'Erza ne semblait pas avoir froid.

Normalement Lucy n'aurait pas dut avoir à monter un camp dans la précipitation. C'était souvent Natsu ou Erza qui faisait le camp tandis que la Lucy et Gray cherchait du petit bois et installer les sacs de couchages. Mais les choses avaient été compromises. La mission s'était mal déroulé et la voici seule dans les bois avec Erza gravement blessé. Lucy avait réussit à arrêté l'hémorragie mais elle n'avait jamais vue Erza aussi blanche, jurant avec le gilet autrefois bleu de la blonde qui était devenu rouge en servant de bandage provisoire au torse de la guerrière.

Lucy pouvait encore voir avec horreur le sang de la rousse tacher ses mains, n'ayant pas eu la chance de trouvé une rivière ou une source d'eau pure. Il avait aussi mal, une petite douleur comparait au troue béant qui occuper le torse de son amie. Avec du recul elle avait dut chuter lors de la bataille et des bleus ornaient ses jambes et elle pouvait sentir son poigné gauche gonflé. La jeune femme se repliait sur elle-même, cherchant à préserver sa chaleur corporelle tout en restant à coté de l'autre femme.

La forêt n'avait jamais était aussi effrayante, noir comme les ténèbres mise à part les rares ombres que projeté le petit feu. Lucy n'avait pas le droit de se laissé abattre, elle devait attendre le matin et les secours mais quand son regard tomba sur Erza, Lucy sentir ses larmes monté aux joues.

Erza avait toujours été une belle femme, mais maintenant elle respirait difficilement, plus pale que la mort et son torse ouvert par la gueule de la bête que la mission avait pourtant décrite comme petite et craintive. Ils avaient dut affronter une immense bête qui était tout sauf craintive. Elle les avait attaqué des qu'elle les avaient vue. Erza avait fait barrage de son corps, mais même son armure n'avait pas put amortir le choc. Ils s'étaient séparait dans l'action, Gray et Natsu partant s'assurait que la créature ne continuerait pas d'attaquer les fermiers alentours. Lucy était resté sur place, paniquant en voyant la rousse perdre rapidement son sang, trop de sang pour que cela ne soit qu'une petite blessure. Elle avait dut monter le camp à l'endroit de l'attaque, pressé par le couché du soleil et l'impossibilité de déplacer Erza au risque de la blesser d'avantage.

Heureusement Lucy avait toujours son sac de voyage mais le peu d'eau qu'elles avaient servait à tenté de refroidir la fièvre d'Erza ou laver sa plaie. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur son lasso en signe de danger, sa magie était pour le moment trop basse pour invoquer Virgo ou Loke pour l'aider.

C'était elle contre le monde, mais Lucy ne pouvait pas perdre espoir. Erza ne survivrait pas si elle perdait espoir.

Un bruit la fit sursauté, apeuré elle se tourna vers la forêt pour ne voir que l'obscurité. C'était la nature se rassurait-elle. La forêt avait toujours des animaux, des lapins ou des oiseaux de gibier par exemple. Et puis si elle avait peur elle pourrait juste vérifier en ramassant du bois ? Cela semblait être une bonne idée et la jeune femme se leva à la recherche de bois pas trop humide.

Elle ne partait pas loin, de manière a toujours gardé Erza dans son champ de vision. Pour s'assurer que son amie se reposait toujours. Au moindre bruit, Lucy se retournait inquiète avant de reprendre sa collecte de petit bois. Elle ne pouvait pas porter beaucoup avec son poigné blessait, mais pour le moment une buche et un peu de branches trouver part terre suffirait pour avoir durant une petite heure un peu de lumière et surtout de chaleur. Lucy avait l'impression de geler sur place. C'était sans doute le cas puisqu'elle n'était habiller que d'une jupe et d'un t-shirt, ayant céder son gilet pour pensé la plaie d'Erza et la couverture qu'elle avait amené pour réchauffé la femme.

En revenant vers le feu, elle le nourrit de petit bois, de la grosse bouche et d'herbe et de feuilles qu'elle avait arrachées pour aider le feu. Ce n'était pas parfait et dégager plus de fumé qu'avec du bois sec mais elle monté aussitôt au ciel alors cela n'était pas aussi dérangeant. Peut être que Natsu et Gray arriverons à les voir grâce à ça?

Dans d'autre circonstance Lucy aurait rit que leur groupe se soit séparé par ne les laisser qu'entre couple mais Lucy avait cruellement besoin des deux idiots. Elle se sentait bien trop seule. Elle ne se voyait pas porter le rôle de guerrière pour défendre le camp. Avec son poigné tordu, ses jambes douloureuses et sa magie trop basse pour la défendre, et une personne a terre, les deux jeunes filles étaient des cibles faciles.

Lucy laissa son regard dériver vers le feu, se levant régulièrement pour aller remettre du bois dans le feu ou vérifier l'état d'Erza qui sans s'amélioré réussissait à restait stable. Lucy dut fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de vêtement de rechange, sortant le t-shirt de secours qu'elle avait amenait. L'habitude de voir ses habits déchirer en missions lui avait fait prendre le reflexe d'amener toujours des t-shirt supplémentaire. Elle déchira le t-shirt, créant des bandages de rechange pour nettoyer la plaie d'Erza.

La plaie ne semblait pas s'infecter, mais Lucy nettoyer néanmoins la blessure et bandait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses yeux fixé avec inquiétude le troue rouge béant, bordé d'un bleu inquiétant et un peu irrité. Lucy se rassurait que Natsu et Gray les trouveraient une fois le jour lever, une fois que la fumé de leurs feu serait visible dans le ciel diurne. Elle devait juste tenir un peu plus. Juste qu'au lever du jour pour que Natsu et Gray puisse les retrouver.

"Lucy?" Souffla une voix faible, la voix trop faible d'Erza. Plongeait dans son inquiétude, Lucy n'avait pas vue la rousse ouvrir lentement les yeux et l'observait. "Ne t'en fait pas. On a vécu pire non? Grâce à toi je me sent déjà mieux." Souffla Erza en serrant dans sa main celle tremblante de son amie.

Lucy notait avec soulagement que sa peau avait gagné un peu de chaleur, bien plus que la froideur qui l'avait saisit quand Lucy c'était précipité vers une fois son corps tombé au sol. Lucy ne pourrait jamais oublier comme la bête avait lancé la mage chevalière. Son seul réconfort était qu'elle avait périe de ses blessures et des attaques des garçons. Même loin d'eux son dernier crie avait résonné dans la forêt.

Serrant la main d'Erza, Lucy lui conseillant de dormir, promettant que les choses allaient s'arranger. Elles avaient vue pire en effet, et elles n'avaient qu'à tenir une nuit pour retrouver le reste du groupe et rire de cette aventure. En attendant Lucy endurerait cette longue nuit et veillerait sur sa compagne.


	2. Traditional - Spirits

**Traditional - Spirits**

Levy n'était pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée mais la guilde était si déserte aujourd'hui. Le temps lui-même n'invité pas vraiment à sortir avec de la brume tombant sur la ville et de la pluie par intermittence. La ville était sombre en cette fin d'après midi, et pratiquement toutes les lumières de la ville était allumait et plongeait la capitale dans une teinte oranger. C'était le temps parfait pour faire du spiritisme.

Peu de monde était à la guilde, honnêtement Levy pouvait compter les membres présents sur ses mains.

Il y avait Mirajane et Cana, discutant au bar calmement et filtrant à moitié comme si personne ne pouvait les remarquer. Elle était venue avec Gajeel et Panther Lily, les deux hommes discutaient ensemble sur la table voisine pour leur laisser un peu d'espace. Lucy était venu seule, s'ennuyant car son petit ami était partie avec les membres de son équipe en mission. Les deux derniers membres présents étaient Juvia et Lisanna. Les deux jeunes filles étaient juste venu chercher une mission ensemble, mais le mauvais temps leur avait donné envie de rejoindre le jeu que Lucy avant ramenait. Si on pouvait appelait ça un jeu.

Qui pouvait gagner des ouija lors d'une mission à part Lucy et son équipe ? La mage était sur d'avoir vue son amie être payer en kilos de fruit et légume une fois ou deux.

Assises autours d'une des tables, les jeunes femmes s'observaient un instant avant de mettre les mains sur la goute au centre de la planche. A leur surprise la goute commença à bouger une poignée de seconde plus tard, glissant sur la planche et entrainant leur main avec le mouvement malgré qu'aucune des filles n'aient voulut bouger. Un mot se dessina lentement, même quand Juvia lacha la goute pour se réfugier dans les bras de sa petite amie terrifié.

Rapidement, le mot "Bonjour" se dessina sur la planche de Ouija. Lucy regretta de ne pas être partie avec Loke et son équipe, manquant cruellement des bras forts de l'esprit du Lion quand une forme blanchâtre commença à sortir de la vielle planche de bois. Levy fut la dernière à lâchait la goutte, arraché par un des bras du chasseur de dragon qui la poussait loin de la table tandis qu'il lançait son poing contre la planche du jeu.

Un bruit de craquement fut entendu, la guilde devenant silencieuse tandis que ses membres observaient la planche briser sur la table maintenant bancale. Lentement la forme disparut, la goutte glissant lentement vers le centre des restes de la planche sans un mot de plus. C'était sans doute pour le mieux de taire cet accident à jamais. Levy l'avait bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de jouer à se jeu qui n'avait de jeu que la mention sur sa boite de rangement.


	3. Death - Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas des plus à l'aise avec les scènes de morts, surtout quand on le joue pour expliquer le passé d'un personnage qui n'as pas grand chose comme passé. J'espère que cela plaira malgré tout. Attention, comme dit plus tôt se chapitre va parler de maltraitance et entrainer la mort d'un personnage mineur, le père de Fried.

**Death - Blood**

Il détesté être appelé par son père. Cela était synonyme d'un nouvel échec, d'une nouvelle réprimande. Mais être appelait dans se bureau était la pire chose qui pouvait se passer dans le manoir de la famille Justine. Etre reçut dans son bureau n'était jamais un bon signe et même les serviteurs les plus dévoués à son père craignaient d'être appelé à son bureau. Fried aurait préféré ne jamais être appelait, il avait tout fait pour ne jamais être appelait par son père dans cette endroit qui semblait n'être qu'un abattoir. Il avait suivit tout ses cours avec attentions, apprit à maitriser la magie runique comme le voulait la tradition mais il restait un point noir que malgré tout ses efforts il n'avait put effacer.

Il ne semblait pas avoir développé sa magie propre. Cela semblait être la plus grosse préoccupation de son père, pourtant il pratiquait déjà une magie, et le jeune garçon savait qu'il avait les moyens d'apprendre d'autre magie mais cela ne satisferait pas son père. Il espérerait qu'il révèle la même magie que son grand-père, qu'il soit le nouveau membre de la famille à recevoir l'héritage des années de recherches de leurs ancêtres. Fried savait que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'une telle magie. C'était un ticket direct pour entrer dans une guilde noir ou être prit pour cible par celle-ci. C'était une bénédiction de ne par avoir développé se genre de magie. Les magies noirs et illégale n'apporté jamais rien de bon à leur propriétaire. La menace constante d'être envoyer dans une des guildes avait poussé le garçon à tout faire pour ne jamais décevoir son père. Mais cela ne semblait pas avoir suffit, il avait sans doute pas remarqué tout ses efforts.

Mais il n'avait son mot à dire, et le garçon n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se dirigeait au dernier étage de leur manoir, pour entré timidement dans le bureau de son père avec appréhension.

Son père était assit derrière son bureau, levant son regard froid vers son fils des qu'il entra. Fried découvrait pour la première le bureau de son père, sombre et éclairé par une simple bougie. Son regard se tournait curieux vers les différents livres dans les bibliothèques avant l'homme se lève brusquement, faisait reculé par reflexe le jeune mage. L'homme imposant, grand et avec un air rigide gravé à jamais sur son visage étudier un instant le jeune garçon avant de parler de sa voix rauque et cru.

"Je t'ai laissé du temps Fried, mais tu ne semble pas capable d'honoré notre famille. Dans quatre ans tu seras adulte et j'a dut prendre une décision pour ne pas faire honte à nos ancêtre. Tu partiras demain vers la guilde MoonStone, ils ont les moyens de faire sortir ton potentiel et cela m'épargnera la honte de devoir m'occuper de toi." Dit son père, ne laissant pas place à aucune discutions.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible, Fried avait travaillé si dure pour ne jamais avoir à mettre le pied dans une guilde noir ou tout autre magie illégale. Son père ne pouvait pas l'envoyer là-bas, pas en sachant que rien de bon ne l'attendrait. " Père, je vous en supplie je peux-" Tenta le jeune garçon avant d'être violement giflé par son père.

"Je ne veux plus d'excuse de ta part. Tu m'as suffisamment déçu Fried." Grogna son père, ne laissant à son fils que le temps de touché sa joue douloureux avant de le saisir par les cheveux et sortir de son bureau en trainant son enfant dans l'attention claire de mettre fin à toutes discutions et le renvoyer dans sa chambre.

Fried tenta de fuir, la peur l'envahissant à la pensé d'être envoyer là-bas. Il avait pourtant fait tous se que son père avait demandé, travaillé si dure pour ne pas le décevoir. Il se débattait inutilement alors que son père le trainé par les cheveux, les larmes coulants de ses joues de peurs et de douleurs. Il suppliait son père de ne pas l'envoyer là-bas, promettant plus de travail ou tout autre punition.

Arrivant lentement à niveau de la chambre de l'enfant, le garçon fut jetait sur le sol. Son visage rencontrait durement le mur, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleur chez le jeune garçon qui levait une main tremblante vers son visage. Ses doigts rencontrèrent du sang chaud, coulant de son front et laissant une douleur sourde dans son crane.

Il tournait son visage vers son père, observant l'homme avec crainte en le voyant prêt à lever une nouvelle fois la main sur lui. Fried se sentait acculé, cherchant un moyen de se protéger du coup à venir, d'une nouvelle souffrance. Il avait déjà tant subit de sa main. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille, le laissait partir si son existence n'était qu'un échec à ses yeux?

Il devait juste se défendre, se protéger en levant une barrière quelconque. L'enfant dans sa panique sentit soudainement le besoin d'écrire dans le vide, traçant sans s'en rendre un compte un mot qui vola sur le torse de son père avant que celui-ci ne puisse porter de nouveau la main sur lui.

Le jeune garçon vit l'écriture violette disparaitre dans son père avant que celui-ci ne commence à crier. L'homme portant sa main à sa poitrine, cria de douleur comme Fried ne l'avait jamais entendu. Dans une agonie et une surprise qui laissant l'enfant silencieux et choquer par se qu'il avait fait

Se blottissant contre le mur, le garçon ne pouvait que regarder avec effrois son père touchait une plaie sanglante qui avait déchiré son torse, comme si un monstre avait attaqué de ses griffes l'homme. L'homme cria de nouveau, le jeune garçon observant terrifier sa main bougé d'elle-même pour tracer dans le vide des mots qui lui était inconnue et qui semblait responsable de la douleur de son père.

Il était incapable de comprendre se qu'il avait provoqué, cherchant dans sa mémoire un sort runique capable de provoquait une telle souffrance. Les cris de son père continuait, devenant de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il lutter contre le sort qui l'attaquait malgré que le garçon tenait sa main traitresse contre son torse dans l'espoir de faire arrêter les cris.

L'homme reculait, ses mains déchirant dans la douleur sa chemise et attaquant la peau dans un geste désespérait de faire cessait la douleur qui l'avait saisi. Aucune magie n'était capable de rendre un homme si fou, noyé dans une douleur si grande que ses doigts devenaient rouges de son propre sang.

La réalisation fut aussi douloureuse que les cris. Il venait de jeter à son père un sort de magie noir, un sort illégal que la famille Justine cachait depuis des générations. Fried voyait le sort enfin prendre fin en même temps qu'il se rendait compte que son père avait gagné. Malgré ses efforts, l'héritage de la famille l'avait finalement rattrapé. L'enfant sentie de nouvelle larme apparaitre, incapable de revenir en arrière maintenant que la boite de pandore avait été ouverte. Il tentait vainement de faire taire les sons, de fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir son père gémir de douleur en subissant les dernières vagues de magie de son fils.

Son père avait été un homme fort, et jamais le garçon avait cru voir son père ainsi. La poitrine à vif de ses propres mutilations des griffures que sa magie avait fait, les yeux épuisés mais pire que tout un sourire en voyant l'état de son propre corps. Le premier sourire que son père semblait lui agresser, le premier sourire que Fried recevait dans cette maison. Les sangs tapissaient ses bras tendu désespérément vers son enfant, cherchant le contacte de son fils qui restait immobile de peur d'un nouveau coup et de jeter malgré lui un nouveau sort sur son père.

Le contacte fut étrange quand il fut serrait dans les bras de son père. Le sang tachait lentement ses habits, se répondant comme de l'encre sur le jeune garçon qui sentait la respiration de son père faiblir tandis qu'il murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, des félicitations ? Lentement Fried leva la main, écrivant un nouveau mot qui mit fin aux souffrances de son père et plongea la maison dans le silence. Le sang continuait de coulait comme ses larmes. Lentement le sol devenait rouge comme ses habits, froid tout comme le corps immobile de l'homme qui avait enfin eu se qu'il recherchait.


	4. Moderne - Masks

**Moderne - Masks**

Gray n'aimait pas vraiment les fêtes, mais à Fairy Tail on ne faisait pas les fêtes à moitiés. Pour Halloween le maître avait décidé de faire une fête masqué. C'était un peu idiot car même déguisé on reconnaissait facilement les autres membres mais le mage de glace c'était pliait au jeu. Comme tout le monde il imaginait.

Juvia l'avait convaincu de venir chez elle pour qu'elle le prépare à la fête, le maquillant et le déguisant pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de refusé se plaisir à la jeune femme. Le jeune homme c'était retrouvé en vampire, habillé d'un costume victorien, ses cheveux recouvert de gel et un masque blanc cassé en deux comme le masque du fantôme de l'opéra sur le coté gauche de son visage. Il se trouvait ridicule habiller comme ça, mais le maître avait été claire. Tout le monde devait participer et venir déguiser et avec des masques.

La mage de la pluie était assez belle quand elle se présenta habiller en sorcière après l'avoir laissé s'habiller dans sa salle de bain. Juvia était mignonne avec une robe courte bleu marine lui arrivant en haut de ses cuisses, un chapeau de sorcière et des collants rayé blanc et bleu. Son visage était caché par un loup en dentelle bleu marine, mettant en valeur ses yeux. Il comprenait pourquoi on l'avait traité d'idiot pour ne pas avoir saisie sa chance avec elle quand elle lui tourné autours. Maintenant c'était trop tard mais Gray avait préféré être honnête et refuser ses avances. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment, il l'aimait comme une amie, une petite sœur. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils étaient restés amis.

Le duo c'était présenté à la guilde peu après, observant le hall redecoré pour la fête avec un peu d'admiration. Toutes les tables avaient été poussait, laissant de la place pour les membres pour dansais et manger. Des banderoles étaient sur les murs, des nappes oranges posaient sur les tables de buffet, et de la musique douce.

Il ne fut pas surprit de voir Juvia disparaitre dans la foule pour rejoindre une belle danseuse orientale rose, son visage cachait par un voile tenu par une couronne de fausses pierres précieuse. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, on savait parfaitement qui était la mystérieuse danseuse que rejoignait Juvia.

Gray l'avait bien dit que c'était idiot de se caché sous un masque, mais tout le monde semblait jouer le jeu. Cela devait les amuser sans doute mais Gray n'avait pas la tête à ça et préféré voir ses amis heureux. Partant s'installer un peu à l'écart, le mage de glace siroté une boisson quelconque en observant ses amis s'amusaient et dansaient.

Mirajane dansait avec Cana, la barmane déguisé en démone avec un masque attaché à des fausses cornes qui sortait de ses longs cheveux blanc tandis que la brune c'était habiller en pirate, se qui ne la changeait pas vraiment mise à part le chapeau de pirate et le masque de cuire. Elles riaient, s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de la fête.

Dans la foule Gray pouvait voir une petite princesse bleue, porté par son preux chevalier en armure noir qu'il reconnaissait sans mal comme Levy et Gajeel, les deux semblaient s'être harmoniser dans leurs costumes. Ils étaient mignons ensemble, en faite tout les couples dansant était assez mignonne puisque mise à part les enfants personnes d'autre ne dansaient. Le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre envie de les rejoindre néanmoins, de toutes manières il n'avait personne avec qui dansait. Les célibataires étaient comme lui, mangeant au buffet ou discutant avec un verre à la main.

Il fut donc surprit de voir quelqu'un s'approchait, proposant de dansait avec lui. Il n'était pas dur de reconnaitre qui était caché derrière le masque blanc, un petit loup qui ne cachait rien des deux yeux bruns qui l'invité à dansait, et peut être plus. Habiller d'un costume brun avec des accessoires blancs, Loke lui souriait en l'invitant à le rejoindre sur la piste de dance.

Gray hésita un instant, observant les autres couples dansant et la main tendu de l'esprit du lion. Son regard remonta vers les yeux bruns qui le fixaient avec le sourire, posant lentement sa main sans s'en rendre compte dans celle de Loke qui l'emmena doucement vers la piste de dance.


	5. Horror - Nightmare

**Monsters - Démons**

Levy devait rêver, car la guilde était vide. Personne n'était là, pas même le maitre ou Mirajane, aucune équipe non plus était présent et la petite mage sentait que la guilde elle-même ne semblait pas être la même. Tout était étrange, presque distordu. C'était car personne n'était là ? Levy ne savait pas mais elle avait peur en voyant les rangé vive. Il fallait qu'elle cherche si le maitre était là ou si elle pouvait avoir de l'aide .Elle marchait depuis plusieurs minutes dans le hall pourtant et elle n'arrivait pas à rejoindre le bout de la salle.

Elle voulait voir si quelqu'un était là, peut être à l'étage mais elle ne semblait pas avancé. Paniqué la jeune femme commençait à courir, n'avançant toujours pas malgré ses efforts et la peur montait d'avantage en elle. Lentement les tables se déplaçaient devant la jeune femme, construisant un mur devant la jeune femme.

Elle se retrouvait encerclé, piéger dans un mur de table qui se transformé à de véritable mur qui emprisonné la jeune fille. Levy tenta de frapper contre les murs, inquiète mais aussi apeuré par l'idée d'être enfermé. Derrière elle, une ombre grandissait lentement comme une gueule monstrueuse prête à engloutir la pauvre jeune femme. C'était donc la fin ?

Levy sentie une main se posé sur son bras, la secouant sans raison et forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir.

"Hey crevette, tout va bien ? " Demanda la voix roque de Gajeel, regardant inquiet sa petite amie qui s'éveillé en sursaut.

Levy resta silencieuse un instant, reprenant lentement ses esprits et comprenant qu'elle avait bien rêvé. Avec un soupir soulagé, la jeune femme hocha la tête et se glissa dans les bras du chasseur de dragon.

"Oui, juste un cauchemar idiot. Rendormons-nous." Murmura la jeune femme, s'endormant à nouveau en sécurité dans les bras de son homme.


	6. Monsters - Demons

**Monsters - Démons**

Fried n'aimait pas se qu'il voyait. Le monde n'était un pas un monde beau, il l'avait vue personnellement. Mais Fairy Tail avait sut lui montré qu'un peu de bonté se caché dans se monde ignoble. Il avait été idiot de pensé que la ville serait pareil, que les mentalités seraient plus ouvert que celle de sa propre ville. Ils étaient tous des idiots, jugeant sans connaitre. On ne pouvait compter que sur les membres de la guilde, et on devait se protéger des autres.

Chaque inconnu était un risque, chaque personne pouvait cachait un monstre. Un monstre qui ferait du mal à ceux qu'il aimé. Son regard se portait sur les hommes face à lui, ses mêmes hommes qui avaient osé faire du mal à son ami.

Fried sentit tout son sang-froid disparaitre en voyant l'autre adolescent à terre, recevant plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre alors qu'il était insulté par des adultes si lâche qu'ils s'attaquaient à un enfant au lieu d'un autre adulte. Bisckslow avait été son premier ami quand il était arrivé à la guilde. Il était quelqu'un d'amusant et de gentil, mais malgré ses farces ne chercherait jamais les problèmes auprès d'inconnue.

Qui s'attaquerait à un enfant, un simple adolescent à part la pire immondice qu'on ne croisait avant que dans les livres ou les faits-divers des magasines. Qui pourrait frapper un homme à terre ?

" Hey, le monstre à ramenait un de ses camarades de Fairy Tail." Rit l'un des hommes, faisant arrêter les autres qui le regardaient avec surprit et méprit. Bisckslow releva la tête, surprit lui aussi de voir son ami mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler un des hommes le frappa et le garda à terre avec son pied, comme un animal malgré qu'il tentait de se débattre.

"Il a une petite amie le démon? Je savais bien que son espèce était de se genre là." Rit un autre homme, irritant d'avantage le jeune homme qui posait sa main sur son épée.

"Laissé le partir. Il n'a rien fait et ne mérite pas votre traitement. J'en informerait le maitre de votre comportement." Avertie Fried, son regard glissant vers son ami sur le sol. Si jamais le maitre venait à apprendre ça, le garçon sait qu'il ne restera rien des quatre hommes.

"Tu vas faire quoi gamin ? Pleuré et aller chercher le nabot qu'il vous serve de maitre?" Demanda ce qui semblait être le chef du groupe, provoquant Fried en frappa de nouveau Bisckslow qui laissa échapper une insulte. Fried sortait lentement son épée de son fourreau, ne quittant pas un instant du regard le chef qui continuait de rire.

Ils voulaient voir un démon? Fried allait réaliser leurs souhaits. Les hommes n'eux pas le temps de réagir qu'il jeta son premier sort. L'écrivant avec la pointe de son épée, un homme s'écroulant de douleur en recevant son sort de souffrance. Une deuxième personne tomba sous sa magie, les adultes réalisant tardivement le danger. Faisait apparaitre une épée, un des hommes couru vers lui mais fut facile à désarmé. Pour des hommes critiquant la guilde, ils n'avaient même pas le niveau des plus jeunes de la guilde.

Son épée couru sur le bras de l'homme, lui laissant un souvenir permanant de sa défaite face à un simple enfant. On ne tuer pas dans la guilde, c'était une des règles que le jeune homme respecterait à jamais mais ses hommes n'allaient pas partir aussi facilement après avoir blesser son ami.

Il ne restait plus qu'un homme, que Fried regardé satisfait en le voyant reculer et lui laissait atteindre son ami. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas et courut à ses cotés, s'assurant qu'il soit en bonne santé malgré les coups. A peine Fried avait le dos tournée que le chef fit apparaitre une épée pour attaquer le mage dans le dos, souriant en voyant les deux garçons se seraient dans les bras. Les yeux de Bisckslow s'ouvrait trop tard pour réagir, croisant le regard de l'homme qui levé son épée pour l'abattre sur son ami. L'homme rit silencieusement en portant le coup fatal mais son corps se bloqua aussitôt.

Surprit et confus, la panique commença à l'envahir. Ses yeux s'agitaient inutilement avant de croiser de nouveau les yeux de Bisckslow. Le regard soudainement vert qui l'observant avec colère. Fried se retourna, aidant sans mal le jeune homme plus grand à se relever pour le ramenait à la guilde. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir l'homme prêt à l'attaquer, ni même de voir qu'il était immobile maintenant. Il aurait put en profité pour le tuer, mais même un démon ne tuer pas. On ne tuer pas chez Fairy tail, c'était réservé aux vrais monstres. Il parti sans leur accorder plus de son temps.

Après tout, les démons sont solidaires entre eux. Et l'homme n'avait eu au moins raison sur quelques choses. Ils étaient de se genre là.


	7. Sweet - Pumpkin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernière histoire qui marque la fin de la semaine, mais surtout le début de la nuit d'Halloween. Le ciel se couvre de nuit chez moi et d'ici peu la fête d'Halloween commencera alors je vous laisses un petit cadeau pour cette nuit si particulière.

**Sweet - Pumpkin Carving**

Halloween arrivé et la guilde terminait les préparatifs pour la fête à venir. Chaque membre avait quelques choses à faire pour préparer la fête du soir. Lucy et Erza décoré la salle avec Juvia et Lisanna. Elles installaient les banderoles et les lampes aux plafonds, s'amusant en discutant et riant.

Un peu plus loin Mirajane commençait à préparé le buffet du soir, aidé par Wendy et Cana même si cette dernière semblait plus les observaient que travailler en étant comme toujours assise au bar, buvant malgré l'heure quelque chose d'assez alcoolisé pour la réveiller.

Plusieurs garçons déplaçaient les tables pour préparer le hall de la guilde à une vraie fête. Plusieurs utilisaient aussi leur magie pour décoré le hall, Gray créant par exemple des monstres de glaces pour décoré la pièce. La fête allait être merveilleuse si tout le monde continuait de travailler ensemble.

Fried avait eu droit à une activité calme et qui était plus intéressante que prévu. Sculpter des citrouilles n'était pas aussi dure qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Il suffisait de vider le légume, la chair servant aux tartes et plats que Mirajane prévoyait de faire. Puis on nettoyer la citrouille et on commençait à sculpter un visage dans son peau dure.

C'était même amusant à faire, plus en tout cas que trainé les tables sur le sol ou installer des banderoles. Le seul défaut était que cela demandé de la patience et malgré les nombreuses qualités de ses amis, peu avait la patience.

Fried était déjà à sa cinquième citrouille quand quelqu'un prit place à coté de lui. Il sourit en voyant que ce n'était que Luxus, sans doute avait-il fini sa mission. L'homme reprit son travail, sculptant sa citrouille silencieusement sans remarquait le regard doux du blond à son égard.

Il fut un peu surprit quand une main se posa sur la sienne, lui faisant stopper son travail. Il ne fut par contre par surprit du baiser qu'il reçut, souriant même d'avantage en voyant les joues rouges du blond. Luxus semblait intimidé par son propre geste alors le mage runique se contentait de cette marque s'affection pour le moment. Cela rendait son cœur tout agité quand le blond l'embrassait par surprise. Ce n'était pas désagréable et cela lui donner envie de plus.

Il avait prévu de toute manière un petit peu plus qu'un baiser pour la fête, sans doute comme tout le monde. Mirajane lui avait montré le cocktail qu'elle avait fait spécialement pour Cana, et Erza avait prévu de proposer à Lucy de sortir ensemble dans un coin calme de la guilde durant la fête. Il avait entendu Loke demander conseille à Juvia pour invité Gray à dansait avec lui et la mage pluvieuse avait prévu d'offrir à la plus jeune Strauss des biscuits qu'elle avait fait elle-même et peut être de lui proposer de restait chez elle si elle en avait le courage.

Epaules contre épaules, Fried reprenait son travail joyeusement sous le regard doux de son petit-ami.


End file.
